


A Knight to Remember

by Tashakawaii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashakawaii/pseuds/Tashakawaii
Summary: What happens when you leave it til the wedding night.





	A Knight to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I made for an Aymeric-thirsty friend ;) I also have an Aymeric alt she married in game.  
Trying to get back into the swing of things!
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^;;

There was a clatter of books as they tumbled into Lily's room, making sure to close the door behind them. They couldn’t take their hands off each other, both desperately trying to take off each others clothes, kissing in-between.

“Gods, this dress is beautiful but I can’t find the zipper.” Aymeric finally spoke up. They both started laughing at how desperate they both must look. She smiled at him, gently pushed him back onto her bed and slowly slid her hand up her thigh, the whole time never losing eye contact. Lily reached up under her skirts and seemed to be gripping for something. _Her knickers_. Aymeric thought, his heart beginning to beat faster against his rib cage. He bit his lip as he watched her slide them down her legs, past her garter belt and onto the floor. At this point Aymeric had already thrown off his jacket and shirt and they were strewn messily across the bedside chair. She climbed up on top of him and unfastened his trousers, revealing his now-tighter-than-before underwear.  
She looked up at him. “Who says we have to take any of this off?” she grinned, showing off her small miqo’te fangs. “Isn’t doing it in our wedding attire more exciting?”

He gulped. She was perfect. He must be the luckiest guy in Eorzea to have bagged such an amazing woman. “Yeah, you’re right.” He grinned back at her then reached up and pulled her in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate. Their tongues fought for dominance and he felt warmth on him from between her legs. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? Don’t feel like we have to just because it’s our wedding night.” He stroked her ear gently.

She looked at him, flustered and red in the cheeks. “I think it may be too late to go back now.” She began rocking her hips and pushing herself onto his hard length through his pants, letting moans escape her. The way she moved on top of him was going to make him go insane. Her wetness was flowing and he was at his limit.

He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a packet. He looked up at her awkwardly but got on with it whilst she held up her dress skirts, trying not to get them too messed up. Once he was ready he gripped her hips and placed her onto his crotch, this time he could feel her properly. He let out a little moan as be positioned himself. Lily placed her hands onto his defined chest, his muscles already starting to glisten with sweat. He looked up at her one last time.  
“Are you sure?” his eyes a deep irresistible pool of blue.  
She simply nodded, unable to wait any longer. They had done lots of stuff before but she wanted to wait til now to go all the way. She had been ready for a while.

He gripped himself with one hand and held onto her waist with the other. He gently pressed his tip at her entrance and began massaging her there. She began to moan, her hips already moving in anticipation. “Please, Aymeric, don’t tease me like that.” Small beads of water forming in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to make him hers, officially and she was getting impatient. With that he pushed up his hips and he entered her, going slow and making sure to be really careful. She winced but it felt good, he was hitting all the good spots. She leaned forward and started moving herself, his length going all the way in every time.  
Aymeric was letting out loud moans, she felt so good, with every thrust she was clenching around him and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on. Their hips rocked together in rhythm, getting faster and the fact he couldn’t see what was going on down there only turned him on all the more. Keeping the dress on was a great idea.

He could feel it now, bubbling up from the pit of his stomach, all of his senses fading away as it began to rise up. “L-ily ahh, I’m going to- ahh" was the best be could manage as his mind went blank and he pushed up into her with one last thrust. Luckily he hit the right spot because at that moment she squeezed him tightly, her claws now drawing blood on his chest as she cried out.

“A-aaah-ymeric-ahh" her whole body tensed up as she rode the orgasm then promptly fell onto his chest, their breathing rapid and hearts racing. Her left hand was laid next to her and she smiled as she saw the newly brandished ring, sitting proudly on her finger.

He was hers now, forever.


End file.
